The Cure
by ShitHappenz
Summary: The fate of humanity lies in the hands of a group of friends and their ability to go over obstacles. Rated T for gore xD
1. Chapter 1

"It failed, it only made things worse." She said curtly

My heart skipped a beat, "What? Are you sure? How? I thought they said it worked before!"

"I don't know, it all happened so quickly they weren't expecting it either," she said clearly shaken and completely white, but managed to keep a blank face while talking, "I think we should leave, now."

"Well what about Ray?" I asked, not to be defiant, the look on her face now was scared and anxious and the last thing I would want is to make her mood worse.

"Mark Ray is-"

Four months earlier

"Mom, I'm going to school!" I yelled, racing down the dark wood stairs.

"Mark, look at this on the news." She said focused on the TV.

"Mom, I'm already late as it is!" I said in the kitchen picking up a granola bar to eat on the walk to school.

"But this is very interesting…" she said, in a toneless voice, still staring at the television with interest.

The news was blaring from the other room, "The virus has now spread to northern Brazil, with a few cases north of that in Peru and Venezuela, the effects of the virus have yet to be confirmed but the Brazilian government has shut down all transportation, from local to international methods of transportation. Currently-"

"Mom, it's probably just another swine flu," I yelled into the other room over the sound of the flat screen, "Kayla left about a half hour ago, and Ray is still waiting at the corner, talk to you later! Bye!"

My dark hair was tangled and messy, untouched since I woke up, and my light brown eyes most certainly had large bags underneath them, due to the hot extremely hot weather keeping me up all night. Outside was hot, and humid, per usual. Dark clouds were surrounding the isolated small town of Breevick. The trees rustled and swayed with the rare gust of wind. The houses were eerily still as I walked along the short street known as Meerway Avenue.

Ray was waiting impatiently on the corner; he had never been late for class since the start of the school year, nearly five months ago. I didn't want to end this streak of his, but quite frankly I didn't really care. Unlike Ray, I was never a punctual person, my mother always said I got it from my father; he was apparently too laid back to care about due dates and time limits. I say apparently because when I was three there was a terrible accident in which he got hit by a drunk driver and his car, carrying him with it, went into the dirty waters of the Watherly River which surrounded our small community.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" exclaimed Ray, "Your little sister left half an hour ago!"

"Calm down, we still have ten minutes left," I said, when I caught up to him, "And besides you were the one who chose to befriend an unorganized person."

"Well at least I know the solution," he said jokingly, "I just need some new friends."

I laughed, when he moved here a year ago, he was rejected by a lot of people, me, being an outsider already, took the chance to make a friend, and we've been close ever since. At six feet tall, with messy, tangled dark hair and nearly black eyes, he wasn't exactly the "approachable looking person." Me being a little over five seven, but still dramatically shorter than him, we made an interesting combination. But despite his rather dark looking appearance, he was really just a big softy.

We arrived at the Breevick High roughly ten minutes before the bell, just enough time to get to our lockers and to the first class of the day, English. Our teacher was short, stubby, squeaky voiced, grouchy and old, often perceived as a wrinkly old bag, I present you Mrs. Fouly, and oh how foul she is, is barely describable. Her beady eyes seep into your soul and suck all the happiness out of you. Of course that might be a slight exaggeration, but it's pretty accurate.

I expected this class to go as any other, oh how I was wrong, it started off normal, the teacher starring down at the attendance list, then lifting her beady eyes and scowling at each unfortunate child who was on that list. Finishing with Jessica Wilthaker, she added in her usual monotone voice, "Today class, is a very special day."

"You're retiring?" I snickered to Ray.

"Today, we have a new student." Everyone looked around. People leaving our town, everyone was used to, but someone moving here, that's a different story. I'd say at least ninety nine percent of the town's population was born here, will stay here, and will die here. But me, I want to leave this place the first chance I get, I am tired of the slow boring small town life. I want to have fun! See the world! And live it a fast paced place. But, like most everyone here, you never leave. "But unfortunately," she continued in a dry voice, "She will not be arriving until twenty minutes from now. As grade nines are supposed to be, I am for the most part sure you will be kind and respectful," her eyes focused on me, "to our new guest."

"Now, if you would please open your books to page three hundred and seven, we will commence reading the introduction to poetry-"

"Miss what happened to your arm?" Ray said loudly interrupting the teacher in mid-sentence; he was never the most socially capable person around. Just as he said it I noticed it as well, her left arm was bandaged from her elbow to her wrist.

"Well," she started, her voice a little agitated, "I was walking along to the supermarket, and someone bit me. Now, where was I?"

"Well why did they bite you?" Persisted Ray, "Did you ask them to?"

"I do not know what you are implying Mr. McRae, but it has earned you a detention today after school, and no, to answer your question, I rarely ask people to bite me."

Interrupting this very riveting conversation, the door slowly slid open, and as a figure stepped through it, my jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A disturbance in the Fork

_**Authors note: The chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter itself; it's just something I found funny**_

One of the most amazing things stood before my eyes. I noticed every guy's eyes on her, her dark brown hair loosely flowing down to just passed her shoulders. She stood there, green eyes surveying the classroom, looking anxious, and maybe a little scared. That just added to the amount of focus nearly the whole class had on her. But then, as will always happen, the world snapped back into reality. "Now, you are one and a half minutes late, miss Villington, now take a seat where you want to and we will start class as normal." Exclaimed Misses Fouly, clearly agitated about her oh-so-important class being interrupted.

To my surprise, and everyone else's for that matter, she sat in the empty seat beside Ray. Ray, looking completely shocked and red faced, still staring at her, mumbled awkwardly, "H-hell-Hi!" For the rest of class all the boy's faces kept on dreamily glancing at her, making her blush and look extremely shy, not to mention creeped out by the way Ray had been staring at her for nearly fifteen minutes.

After a very long, rather dull day of high school, I met up with Ray at a park a little ways away from school. It wasn't a very pleasant day, and the sky just looked as if a crack of lightning would appear any second, but never the less, we went anyways.

I'm not sure if you can actually call it a park anymore, there hasn't been any maintenance for years, and everything in it was either broken or rusty. But it was the perfect place if you wanted some privacy, surrounded by dense trees and the only practical way in a small dirt trail leading to the main road, we didn't usually get a lot of visitors here.

Sitting on an old rickety park bench I found Ray, waiting patiently whilst looking into the forest.

"Hey!" I yelled across the broken playground, "Think you stared at the new girl long enough today?" I teased him.

"Well when someone voluntarily sits beside me, it's something to be astonished about!" He said, with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"How was detention with the Foul?" I asked him, smirking. It was his first detention he got without my help, and quite frankly, I was pretty proud of him for it.

"As awful as ever, had to write lines again, with her looking over my shoulder at every word I wrote, not the happiest memory I've ever had." He said, "Also, she smelled as if something is rotting, it was discusting!"

"Like something was rotting?" I asked, bewildered, "Maybe her cut is just infected…"

"Yea, or maybe it's just that she hasn't showered since Burger King was a prince." We both laughed, we always joked about how old she was, and I know, it's not exactly the nicest thing to say, but if you had ever met this lady, you wouldn't be all that fond of her either.

"Hey what did you think of the new girl today?" Asked Ray, "I may have drooled a little."

"That's nice, enlighten me why you've never had a girlfriend." I laughed.

"Haha so funny," he said sarcastically, "I just meant that she was really, really hot."

"Personality matters too you know." I said, just for the sake of conversation.

"Oh so you don't think that she's hot?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"I never said that, she's beautiful, it's just that peoples personalities matter as well."

"Yea, whatever, I'm going to go do homework, talk to you later." He said as he got up. I watched him walk off, he was never a really deep person, rather shallow as a matter of fact, but never the less, he was pretty much the only friend I'd ever had, and I am thankful for that.

A couple minutes after Ray left me, I decided there wasn't a point of dwelling on peoples faults anymore, and started off towards my house, which was a few minutes away. I was walking along the dirt path to the main road, something peculiar happened.

"Hey!" Said a voice from behind me, which made me jump.

I spun around quickly, only to come face to face with the new girl, "Umm, hi?" I said, shocked and a little curious, "How did you get behind… Wait-did you hear our conversation?"

Her face flushed, "Well-I… yea kinda…"

"So you heard what I-" I said, completely flushed myself.

"Well I was just going there just to explore, you see," she said quickly, "And well I found you two there… and your friend said something about a new girl… I'm really sorry, I should probably go home..." She said as she turned around to walk away.

"No, wait!" I said surprising myself, "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have really been talking about anyone without them knowing it, and it's not like I said anything completely shocking, I mean, you must here that you are beautiful all the time…" I stopped myself.

She turned around and smiled, "Thank you, but no, I can't say I hear that often." She said softly.

I smiled back, about to do something I never would have expected possible of myself, "Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"Yea, I would like that." She said blushing.

"Great." I said, relieved that she said yes.

"I'm Sarah." She exclaimed as we started off down the dirt path.

"Mark," I said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mrs. Fouly

The next day…

I woke up feeling better than I ever had, the day before had been wonderful, I, the unorganized, stubborn, argumentative, and quite grumpy at times, got to walk home with the most amazing person, I had ever met. And surprisingly enough, she lives just around the corner, less than thirty seconds away. I had only ever talked to a girl before because I had to, for school or something like that, but I actually did without any help from the teacher picking groups from names out of a hat! Sure I wasn't all that great at it and stuttered a little bit, but it was a start!

I walked down the stairs to find my sister Kayla making herself lunch, Kayla was just a year older than me, but no more than five foot three. Unlike her height, she had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and was as thing as… I don't know something skinny. Appearently, she is a spitting image of my mom, which I have never been able to notice, my mom, who is about three inches taller, had short blond hair, high cheekbones, and a rather bony, wrinkleless face, and has pale blue eyes.

Kayla looked up from her meal-making and I smiled at her, "Good morning." I said merrily, still smiling.

"That has to be one of the nicest things you've ever said to me before ten in the morning!" she said looking at me curiously.

I laughed, "Well would you rather me ignore you in the mornings again?" I asked jokingly.

"No!" she said quickly, "I like the new you better." After a moment, she looked up at me, while I was cutting the crust off my sandwich, and said, "So Mark, who's the girl?"

"How do you know there's a girl?" I asked startled by her accurate guess.

"Well, though I have my suspicions, I didn't think it was a boy." She exclaimed nearly laughing.

"Hahaha, you're just hilarious, you know what I mean!"

"Well, coming home later than Ray after school could either mean one of two things, one, you got a detention, which was quite likely, or, the new girl who moved in down the road met up with you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, how did you-when? How did you know?"

"It was pretty easy, I know that you always walk with Ray, and you sometimes go to that ugly rotten park after school, also I know that no girl who ever talked to you would want to spend time with you," She added the last part jokingly… I hope, "plus, I saw Ray walk home alone, and asked him where you were."

"So you just guessed-"

"Oh and I saw you walk home with the new girl." She added, smiling.

I met Ray at the corner five minutes later, and right away told him about the afternoon I had the day before.

He was completely bewildered, "So after I left, you met the new girl… outside the park…"

"Yea, I was completely shocked too." I said trying to calm him down.

"Well," he said, snapping back to his usual self, trying to change the conversation "Shall we get going?"

"Actually," I said, stopping him in his tracks, "We have to wait for Sarah…"

"You know her name?" He asked, for some reason, sounding surprised.

"Nope, I just call her Sarah because I want to." I retorted.

Sarah and I talked mostly on the way to school, Ray just kept his head down, added things in our conversation once in a while, but for the most part stayed silent.

In Mrs. Fouly's English class I got a detention for coughing too loudly during her lesson, she said it was on purpose, and I intended to be disruptive, when I tried to defend myself she simply said, "Enough! I will see you after school today Mac."

"It's Mark!" said Ray loudly, taking the classes attention off of me.

"A detention for you too mister Roy, serves you both right speaking to me in that manner." She said, looking rather pale and clammy, her distinct "dead" smell as pungent as ever.

At lunch, Ray, and the other three hundred kids in our high school for that matter, was shocked to see Sarah sit at our table, making my already amazing day even better, but by the end of the day, my mood was going to change, all because of my detention with Mrs Fouly.

Ray met up with me at my locker after school, notebook and pencil in hand, prepared for the detention, "I'll be there in a minute, you go without me." I said to him, and though he didn't seem too happy about it, he strode down the gray, poorly lit hallway towards her class.

I, on the other hand, went the other way, towards Sarah's locker.

She looked up at me from packing her bag and smiled. "Don't you have a detention with Mrs. Fouly?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

"Yea, but if I'm late, what's the worst that can happen? An extra twenty lines perhaps, let's just hope I don't sneeze too loudly or I might get another detention tomorrow." I joked.

She laughed, "Well I don't want to make you any later than you are now, so I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow!" she added, and with a wide, magnificent smile, she turned to leave.

I headed off towards Mrs Fouly's class, merrily whistling to myself, in a perfect mood. I arrived to the class, slid through the dark wood door to find Mrs. Fouly lying on her back, Misses Jolfted the geography teacher in such a frantic panic around her, checking her pulse and trying to wake her up and Ray standing horrified behind a desk, clutching his shoulder…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: From here on in this story is not for the weak of stomach, for unfortunately I can't continue the storyline without some gore. You've been warned. Sorry. **

Chapter 4

Now I don't usually panic, but this, calls for a freak out, "What the hell is going on here?"

Blood was now dripping through Ray's fingers, "She bit me!"

"WHAT?"

"Miss Fouly bit me!" he yelled, voice cracking.

"Well did you provoke her?" I somewhat yelled, somewhat shrieked.

"No!" He look dizzy, "She was waddling around so I asked her if she was okay…"

"Then what happened?" I said shrilly, eyes transfixed on the old ladies now twitching body.

"Then she bit me! So I-I…" he stammered and slouched against the desk, I ran to his side to try to hold him up.

"You what?" I said trying to get calm.

"I… I punched her!" he yelled.

"Well if you two are done your little recap session, CAN SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The tiny geography hollered.

And because the situation wasn't bad enough the principle, Mr Forzly ran into the room, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Ray, of course with the perfect timing yelled, "She bit me!"

"She what?" Said the principle in a whisper.

I had already dialed the number on my cell phone and was talking to the emergency lady, "Please send an ambulance, this is an emergency!"

"One is on its way, what is the condition of the people needing the ambulance?" Replied the woman.

"Umm a bite wound and a… umm… hysteria outbreak?"

"Can you repeat that sir?" she responded in a slightly questioning voice, like this was some kind of joke.

"A bite wound and an insane lady, I don't know! Just send help!" and I hung up.

Miss Fouly had completely stopped moving and now the principle was trying to make a make shift bandage for Ray. Then it happened. Miss Fouly violently shook, her eyes rolled back and I stumbled away from Ray and the principle. Misses Jolfted stood across her spasmodic body in shock eyes completely wide. "She's getting up!" I screamed and jumped on a chair in panic.

The supposedly frail old lady let out an inhuman gurgling sound and dark liquid dripped from her mouth, "She's LOOKING AT ME!" I yelled and jumped off the chair and towards Ray and the principle, whose eyes were wide with terror. Miss Fouly stumbled towards me and coughed up more liquid.

"Rosetta?" I heard my geography teacher ask quietly, "Are you okay?"

Miss Fouly whipped around and stumbled off towards the tiny teacher, who just stood, like a deer in headlights.

"No!" The principle yelled and he tackled Miss Fouly to the ground causing chairs and desks to crash to the floor, I ran to Ray, who was now looking pale and was swaying slightly. A scream. A sound of a struggle, then silence.

I whipped around to see Sarah in the doorway staring down at Miss Fouly, who was latched onto the neck of my principle. "Get out of this class NOW!" I yelled, not really to anyone, but I meant it, I took Ray by the arm and led him around the teacher's desk in the corner of the small classroom and towards the door, I turned to the geography teacher, who still stood there eyes filled with tears and horror, and yelled "Come on!"

Sarah ran to Misses Jolfted and pulled her to the direction of the door, obviously sensing the urgency of the situation. I made it out of the classroom, propped Ray against the wall then ran back in to find Miss Fouly stumbling towards Sarah and the tiny teacher, hands and face dripping with blood from the principle.

"Sarah!" I yelled and picked up Miss Fouly's umbrella which was conveniently placed right next to the door, I bolted towards the old lady who was making terrible noises and hit her as hard as I could on the head with the umbrella, there was a definite crack and my teacher crumpled to the ground at my feet.

I stood there, shocked, and horrified. What just happened? Did I just kill my teacher? The paramedics arrived and apparently they brought the police too, because the next thing I know I was being escorted outside just in time to see to see the principle and Ray being lifted into ambulances.

I was taken into custody by the police for questioning. Or so I thought. "Can you tell me what happened on that one eventful afternoon Mr. Dylan?"

"Yea sure." I said, I wasn't about to lie to the police. "Well I had a detention with Miss Fouly, and when I arrived Ray was holding his shoulder and he said, She bit me, and Misses Jolfred was there too, but her attention was on Miss Fouly…" I spent the next ten minutes describing the events of thirty seconds. And then something strange happened, I man who was dressed in a military uniform walked in and whispered something to the person questioning me, I took the chance to look around the room. It couldn't have been more than three hours after it happened, which would mean it's about six in the afternoon. The room was a light gray and wasn't very big, not more than five feet across both ways, but then something the man in uniform said caught my attention, I could only hear two things, the word "Quarantine" and "Marshal Law" neither of which meant anything good.

I had a terrible hunch that I knew who was being quarantined.


End file.
